


Becoming Family

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Lulu has a misunderstanding.





	Becoming Family

Sitting together in the shade of a tree, Hana, Homare, Saya, and Lulu were enjoying lunch together. Rather, they'd just finished enjoying lunch together and were now making small talk. Hana laid her head in Lulu's lap and Lulu sat quietly unless someone addressed her directly. On a passing whim she didn't fully understand, Lulu let herself reach down and pet the pink-haired girl who'd already grown so attached to her.

"It's amazing how close you two have become since Lulu moved here!" Saya remarked, her smile as bright and angelic as ever.

Homare laughed and added, "Lulu hasn't even been here that long and already Hana can't stop clinging to her."

Hana suddenly stood up, getting a proud smirk for what she was about to say.

"Of course! We're family after all!"

That was what Hana was going to say, but she didn't get the chance. Instead, Lulu was the first to answer.

"Of course. We're married after all." Lulu said it with such a straight face that everyone knew she had to be serious. She wasn't the sort for jokes anyway.

Hana, Homare, and Saya all cried out in unison, "EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Homare quickly turned to Hana and asked, more than a little too loudly, "Wait! Why are you surprised?"

After a moment, Hana suddenly realized Lulu must have gotten the words confused. She was a foreign exchange student after all. "Lulu, married is... you know... けっこんした."

Lulu blinked once and answered, "Yes." She didn't understand why Hana of all people was surprised, or why it was such a big deal.

Hana wracked her brain to think of how to explain it. "Well, like, you can't just decide you and someone are married... There are a lot of steps you have to go through."

Another blink and another emotionless reply. "What steps?"

"Um..." Hana didn't think well under pressure like this.

"Well, first of all, you should only get married to someone who you like and who likes you." Saya was the one speaking up this time, hoping to help her panicking friend out.

"Yes. Hana told me she likes me." Lulu still recalled the way that confession made her ache inside and how much she wanted to hear them again.

"Eh?! T-Tag out!" Saya had been defeated, and now it was Homare's turn to save the day.

"You have to be proposed to before you can get married!"

Lulu nodded. "Hana told me she wants us to be family."

Homare gave Hana an exasperated look. "I give up."

Thankfully, the time Saya and Homare had bought her was enough for Hana to find the perfect reason why her and Lulu couldn't be married. "Lulu, you can't be married unless you have a wedding, and we aren't old enough to have a wedding."

"Oh, is that so?" Hana had been worried Lulu might be sad or disappointed, yet she accepted this fact without a hint of either. Hana was glad for that, at least.

Later, as the group made their way back to class, Homare asked, "So, Lulu, what made you think you and Hana were married anyway?"

"She climbs into my bed and sleeps with me every night. She says she's going to keep me up late, but she's always the first one to fall asleep. I thought that was something people only did after marriage, but it appears I was mistaken."

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"


End file.
